DESCRIPTION: This project will develop a combination of video-based simulations and computer-assisted instruction to implement drug-refusal training, decision-making skills training, and other validated drug prevention strategies. The product will be iteratively assessed, refined, and re-reviewed by adolescents. The ultimate intention is to provide a low-cost alternative to personnel-intensive intervention approaches that will demonstrate comparable or better efficacy. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: An effective multimedia drug abuse prevention program would be a valuable resource to the public school system, as it would enable them to markedly reduce the expense of their drug abuse prevention programs while permitting the adoption of effective methods of preventing the initiation of drug use among junior-high school-age adolescents.